


Soulmates

by sidium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidium/pseuds/sidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts on he and Sam being soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the very first Supernatural fanfic I ever wrote. It was a drabble, so I managed to nearly quadruple the length and I think this one is much better. I hope you guys agree.

Soul mates. That's what Ash had called them on their little detour to the afterlife. It had been a slightly awkward statement, one that had been quickly moved past and forgotten. No one wanting to discuss the implications so blatantly laid bare by the fact that Sam and Dean were together once more. But awkward pauses and avoided gazes aside, the fact remained, the words spoken. No way to take them back. In another life, in another place, with any other person, Dean would've freaked the fuck out. He wouldn't have been able to imagine himself stuck with another person for all of eternity, imagine a person being stuck with him for all eternity and or fathom the idea that they were linked together by their souls of all things. But right here, right now, with Sam?

He wasn't freaking out. He was pretty damn happy, actually.

In fact, as he laid naked, in a dark hotel room, with his brother and lover, bodies pressed close, hands sliding across sweat-slicked skin that more than made up for the broken heater; he couldn't imagine anything else. Asking Dean to live without Sam was a lot like asking him if he minded suffocating, just for eternity or so. You'd never get a pleasant response.

Finally managing to pull himself away from Sam's mouth, Dean licked, kissed and nipped down his brother's throat, teeth tugging at flesh gently, making little indentations that Sam would halfheartedly bitch about tomorrow. Dean didn't care what Sam said, the jokes he made about Dean marking his territory. Dean always liked the reminders of the nights past. Marks placed low, so that only he ever saw them. Marks that only took a few days to heal but that he would gladly refresh whenever he got the chance. 

After taking his time and sucking a fresh bruise onto Sammy's collarbone as he moaned softly beneath him, Dean finally managed to work his way back up to Sam's mouth. His mind shifted back to Ash's words for a moment and as his mouth pushed against Sam's in a deliciously slow, deep kiss, he couldn't help but grin just a little and think to himself;

'I already knew that.'


End file.
